Mine Forever Part 10
by Elysian
Summary: The day after the big day and Kat has good news for Ezra


Mine Forever Part 10  
  
  
"So what do you think Scott and Shelby are doing now?" Juliette asks Auggie later that day.   
  
"Probably what we did when we ran. Scrounging for food."  
  
Juliette gives a small sigh and leans her head on Auggie's shoulder. "It's my fault they ran, you know."  
  
"No, it's not, Jules. They ran cuz they got in trouble with Peter."  
  
"Yeah, but if it wasn't for my big mouth......."  
  
"Jules," Auggie silences her. "Stop puttin' yourself down. Just forget about it now."  
  
"Ok," she reluctantly agrees, but still feels guilty about the whole thing.   
  
"C'mon. Let's go outside for awhile."  
  
She smiles and they head outside to get some fresh air.  
  
*****  
  
Peter sits in his office waiting impatiently by the phone for some word on Scott and Shelby. He can't stand just sitting there, waiting, and not knowing. He wonders if this whole thing could have been avoided if he hadn't decided to split them up. And he hopes even more that the police find them before they become married.  
  
Peter's thoughts are broken by the shrill ringing of the phone. "Hello? Mt. Horizon. Peter speaking." He prays there is good news.  
  
"Hi, Peter!"  
  
"Kat! How's New York?" He feels a little let down, but is still happy to hear from Katherine.  
  
"New York's great! College is going great, too."  
  
"So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually, I want to talk to Ezra."  
  
Ezra? He thinks to himself. What could she possibly have to talk to Ezra about?  
  
"Alright. I'll go get him."  
  
He finds Ezra playing cards in the lodge with Daisy.  
  
"Ezra, you have a phone call."  
  
"Phone call?" he asks jumping up from his seat.  
  
"It's Kat."  
  
When he hears that, he runs to Peter's office as fast as he can.  
  
"Hey, Kat!"  
  
"Hey, Ezra!" she replies. "I've got some good news for you."  
  
"Go ahead."   
  
"I emailed all the adoption agencies that I found about having a little boy named Ezra in 1983. And I got an email back from one saying your parents used their adoption agency! Isn't that great news?"  
  
"That's terrific news! Is that all you got?"  
  
"So far. Now I just have to convince them to give the names of your birth parents. That'll be pretty tough. Everything is usually kept confidential. So, I want to make sure you absolutely want to do this, Ezra."  
  
"Yes, Kat, I've wanted to do this for a long time."  
  
"Ok, Ezra. I've got to get going though. This phone call is going to cost me a fortune."  
  
"Thanks, Kat. I owe you big time."  
  
"Someday I'll find a way for you to repay me."  
  
They say their good byes and Ezra leaves Peter's office in a much happier mood than before.  
  
Peter is very curious about Kat's phone call to Ezra. He gives a questioning look as he walks out of the office.  
  
"Sorry, Peter, but this is personal business between me and Kat." He walks away leaving Peter to stare after him.  
  
Personal business? Sometimes Peter can never figure these kids out.....  
  
*****  
  
"So what did Kat want?" Daisy asks as Ezra walks back into the lodge.  
  
He plops down onto the couch next to her and takes her hand in his and they lace their fingers together.  
  
"Kat just called me to tell me that she found out what adoption agency my parents used."  
  
"That's great, Ezra! Maybe you will actually find them!"  
  
"I hope so, Daze. I really hope so."  
  
*****  
  
"You know what?" Shelby asks Scott as they walk down the street together.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like being married to you."  
  
"I like being married to you, too." Scott leans down for a kiss and the almost walk into a telephone pole. Shelby just giggles.  
  
"Even though I love being married to you, I think we should get back to Horizon soon. Our food and money is almost gone," Shelby points out.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see what Peter's going to do to us."  
  
"Well, he can't separate us now."  
  
They both find their way back to the highway and stick out their thumbs to hitch hike their way back to Horizon.  
  
A few minutes later, a police car pulls up to them. He looks down at a picture and then back at the two teens.  
  
"Are you Shelby Merrick and Scott Barringer?" the policeman asks.  
  
"Close," Shelby answers. "It's Scott and Shelby Barringer now."  



End file.
